Your Star
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: Sing for me." He demanded softly, nuzzling his nose against his jawbone. One shot. Songfic. GrimmUlqui.


If he missed one thing, didn't obey, he'd pay for it. The man above him had even said so himself. So he stayed still, letting the man above him remove his articles of clothing. Doing whatever the man said to do. Not looking him in the eye, lying still as the man caressed his body with his calloused hands. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to be in this situation. The man above him gently sent a shower of kisses down his pale neck, licking it affectionately like a cat would after every kiss. His tongue was ruff, like sandpaper. Like a cat's tongue. Ulquiorra didn't object to anything the man did, just looked up and stared at the ceiling. Wishing and praying and hoping that this would end soon.

Grimmjow looked at the pale man beneath him, seeing that he wasn't looking at him. He didn't even flinch when Grimmjow leant down and bit the man on the neck. He gently lapped up the blood that spilled with his tongue, kissing the wound when the blood was gone. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose against the man's neck.

"Sing for me." He demanded, nuzzling his nose against his jawbone.

Ulquiorra let his eyes fall on the teal hair in front of his nose, just looking. He didn't want to sing, refused to. He would do anything else for Grimmjow, would give him his soul, his existence. But he would not sing for the man.

"I'm waiting."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth, deciding to speak out. But closed it. If he spoke out, he'd be in for a lot of pain. Grimmjow had promised that, had promised that if he didn't obey he'd make this painful. He didn't want to be raped, and he knew that what was happening now was considered rape. But he didn't want it to be rough.

"I can't see your star."

He could feel Grimmjow smirk against his chest, moving his hand upward, he rested it on Ulquiorra's throat. He enjoyed the vibrations, the feeling.

"I can't see your star." He closed his eyes, keeping his head propped up with the pillow. Keeping his face toward the ceiling. His hands clenched the sheets. Pain flooding his senses. And even though Grimmjow wasn't hurting him, it felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives.

"Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today."

Grimmjow's smirk faded as he let his own eyes close.

"I can't see your star." He was singing. He was singing. What was wrong with him?

"The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away."

Grimmjow lifted his body upward, looking down at Ulquiorra. The man kept his eyes close, knowing Grimmjow was staring at him.

"And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for, we're wandering now." He sang, closing his eyes tighter. He felt alone, even if there was a man above him. He wanted to be free from this. "All in parts in pieces, swim lonely. Find your own way out."

Ulquiorra's hands gripped the sheets, tossing his head to one side.

"I can't see your star."

Grimmjow wanted him to stop, but couldn't bring himself to say so. He wanted him to stop, just to shut up so he could get the satisfaction he wanted from taking Ulquiorra.

"I can't see your star." He tossed his head to the other side. It looked like he was searching; searching for the star they both knew didn't exist. "How can the darkness feel so wrong?" Ulquiorra's head was lifting, exposing his neck and making him grow louder.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at this. Ulquiorra loved the dark, lived in it. He realized that they were in the darkness now.

"And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for, we're wandering now." Ulquiorra's head felt light. "All in parts in pieces, swim lonely. Find your own way out." He took a ragged breath. Felling forming in his eyes. What was happening to his stoic self?

"So far away, it's growing colder...without your love."

Grimmjow listening intently. Did Ulquiorra mean these words? Did he really...? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Why can't you feel me calling your name?" Some tears escaped his shut eyes, sliding down his cheek and landing on his chest. "Can't break the silence, its breaking me!" More tears fell.

"All my fears turn to rage." Ulquiorra began to struggle with Grimmjow, but stopped when he finished the line.

Grimmjow struggled to keep Ulquiorra down. What were these feelings emerging?

"And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for! We're wandering now, all in parts and pieces, swim lonely. Find your own way out now. Nothing worth fighting for, we're wandering now. All in parts in pieces, swim lonely. Find your own way out." He finished. Bringing relief to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra lifted his head upward, letting it rest in the position it was in before he started to sing. Grimmjow lowered his mouth to Ulquiorra's, letting his tan lips ghost over Ulquiorra's black and white ones.

"Go."

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open, starring into the cyan ones of the man above him.

"Wha-"

"Leave. Before I change my mind."

Grimmjow got off of the man, letting him get up and put his clothes on. Once he was dressed, he ran out of the door.

For once, Grimmjow didn't want to see him go.

**

* * *

****A/N: Are they OOC? Please tell me. I suggest listening to the song 'Your Star' by Evanescence while reading this; it is the song Ulquiorra sings. And it's a great song in general! :D ****I do not own anything in this story. I do not own the characters or song. I do, however, own the story plot. **

_**Please review! :D**_


End file.
